


Pregnancy talk

by DangerRollins



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl talks to Debbie about her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy talk

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the beginning of season six (Around Episode two i'll say)

// Carl //

Debbie stormed upstairs to her room after having a screaming fit with Fiona for the third time today. Fiona sighs and runs her hands through her hair. "I cannot talk to her again,I just can't!" She yelled. "She cannot keep this baby,I will not raise another baby!" 

"Calm down." I mumble.

"I will not calm down! Why does everyone keep telling me to calm down?! I'm so fucking sorry for caring about my little sister,I'm sorry for being tired of raising everybody else's children! I'm done-"

"Okay okay,damn." I say,Putting my hands up in defense. "I'll talk to her,Okay?" I ask standing up. Fiona nods. "Yeah...Yeah you're around the same age maybe that's a good idea,Maybe she'll listen to you."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." I shrug. "Nick,You stay here I'll be right back." I say before running up the stairs. "Open up Debbie!" I yell after trying to open her door. "Go away!" She yells. I roll my eyes. "Open this fucking door or I'm gonna get Nick to knock it down!" I yell.

I hear her groan before stomping over to the door and swinging it open. I smirk,Pushing past her and flopping on her bed as she shuts and locks the door again. "Look,I've had about enough of people telling me what to do with MY body so-"

"Calm down shawty." I cut in. She looks at me weirdly and I clear my throat. "I don't give a shit what you do. But I told Fiona I'd talk to you so that's what I'm gonna do." I shrug. "If you want my advice-"

"I don't. I do not want advice from you Carl." 

"And why not?" I ask,Pretending to be hurt.

"You've got cornrows in your head which are squeezing your brain too fucking tight,You're letting some humongous ogre live in our house,And you're selling drugs on the streets even though you just got out of Juvie. I'd be crazy to take advice from you. And that's another thing wrong with Fiona. She doesn't give a shit that you're out selling drugs but I wanna bring a beautiful baby into the world and she's pissed off? Bitch." She huffs.

I sigh. "Look,I get why Fiona wants you to get rid of it. You're fifteen,You don't have a job and you live in the hood. It ain't gonna be easy. You're probably gonna have to drop out of high school,Just like she did. And she's pissed that you're going down the same road she went down because she didn't have a choice but you do. She thinks you're pretty stupid." I explain.

"Do you think I'm stupid too?" She asks.

"Yeah. If I was a fifteen year old girl I would not wanna push a baby out of my Vag. But maybe that's just me cause I don't like kids." I sigh. "It's your body. Do what you want I guess. But all I'm saying is,I'm not watching your fucking baby. Ever." 

"Thanks." She mumbles sarcastically.

"You're welcome,Debs." I smirk. "Here's a couple hundies. Get diapers or a crib or some shit." I say,Throwing the money at her. She shakes her head at me before shooing me out. 

I hope she knows what she's signing herself up for.


End file.
